Mad Father
by My Elegant Disaster
Summary: Ichigo has a strange obsession with Uryu and... porcelain dolls? Inspired from one of the endings of the video game, Mad Father. You don't have to know what that is to get the story ;p. Rated T for violent suggestions.


Inspired from one of the endings of _Mad Father, _he video game. You don't have to know what that is to understand the story, It's just hoe I got the idea for this story. No powers because it makes more sense not to have them. I don't own anything except for the poem I have on here. If you like the poem I also posted just the poem on _FictionPress_ my pen name is _My Elegant Disaster _just like on this account. Please read and review!

* * *

"Isn't it a little strange for one teen to have such a big doll collection?"  
"No, it's not. Dolls are simply the perfect person."  
"They give me the creeps."

Isshin looked down at his son. This was close to the last thing he would have expected from him, I mean… such a roguish boy shouldn't be the type to collect porcelain dolls… right? But then again, Masaki had a thing for these kinds of dolls too. She was the one who started off Ichigo's collection. He must have far over fifty, by now. Every birthday, Christmas, Easter, or report card… it's the only thing Ichigo asks for.

A new porcelain doll.

The only thing that Isshin truly found strange about his son's infatuation was the type of dolls he would get. They all had something similar. Blue eyes. It was the only thing that Ichigo was meticulous on. The shade needed to be a pacific color, or else he wouldn't get the doll. Their hair could be bright pink for all Ichigo seemed to care, but he would spend hours searching for a doll with deep blue eyes, he wouldn't take anything else.

"Hey, Ichigo!"  
"Yeah?"  
"What about this one?"

Ichigo took a look at the dolls face, before carefully taking it out of his fathers hands. Isshin watched his son go deep into his own world as he carefully studied the dolls eyes. He gained a small smile.

"I would like this one."

Isshin purchased the doll and Ichigo gave the doll to the woman at the counter to carefully bag it up. Taking the bag, the two left the store in a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Arriving home, Yuzu and Karin came up to greet their father and brother at the door.

"Ohh, Ichi-nii! Can we see your new doll?"  
"Sure."

He carefully unwrapped the paper from the doll to show his younger sisters his new dolls beauty. The doll was a work of art. Ocean blue eyes, a shade darker blue in hair, pale ivory skin, a short blue dress looking similar to the one of a child's character in Wonderland, white stockings and red shoes. The dolls hair was to its butt, but the sides were pulled back and put up in a large, red bow.

"It's beautiful…"  
"I think it's my new favorite. It's certainly the prettiest one…"  
"I think it's my favorite too!"  
"I like that one the most, too."  
"Thanks Karin, Yuzu. I'm going upstairs."  
"Dinner's ready at six!"

Ichigo threw the wrapping away, then began walking up the stairs, doll in hands. Stepping inside his room, he closed the door and locked it. Not that a lock would help much, with his father…

Opening his closet, you could see dolls, all lined up in perfect rows, filling up the entire closet. He moved a doll in a green dress over to the left and placed the new doll in its old spot.

"You are quite the replica. The eyes, the hair, the dress… the only thing wrong is the pretty red ribbon, he would never wear that."

Closing his closet, he sat at his desk and began his homework. Math, science… then came writing. His favorite course of the day, for he had this one with his love. Also, he could say whatever he pleased about his love, without his love knowing. He stood back up and opened his closet again. Carefully grabbing the new doll, he placed the doll on his desk and took a seat. Glancing over the dolls features again, he wrote…

_Here comes the day.  
The day when the ivory colored skin, becomes porcelain.  
The day where the fragile looking body, becomes glass.  
The day when the resistant mind, becomes open.  
The day when the perfect person, becomes the perfect doll.  
What a doll they would be, if they could be.  
An impossibility, which is the only thing society will accept.  
An expectation to be a mold of a doll, when one can never truly be, something as perfect as a designed being._

He put down his pen and closed his writing notebook. Standing, he put the doll back into it's place and walked downstairs as Yuzu called for dinner. Ichigo ate in silence, but his family didn't shut up. Finishing up his dinner, he went back inside his room and changed. Laying on his bed, he began to dream.

**"Mom! Take me too!" **  
**"I'm sorry, I can't let you suffer as well. You need to live." **  
**"I don't want to live without you or dad!"**

Brown eyes burst open in fright. His alarm was beeping, signaling the beginning of his school week. He got dressed and ran downstairs. Grabbing a couple pieces of toast, he left his house to catch up with his friends.

Class began, but Ichigo couldn't focus on his teacher. Flashes of his dream began to flow back into his mind.

_Screaming. Screaming for something. Screaming for someone. Who was it? The child kept screaming for his mom and dad. The child kept screaming for someone to take him. To take him with them. But where were they going? He couldn't remember much dialog, but he remembered faces. The face of a beautiful child. The face of a even more beautiful women. A mother, perhaps._

"-saki. Kurosaki. Is anyone in there?"  
"What?"  
"You were spacing out. Again. Are you sure you're okay, Kurosaki?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Ur-Ishida."  
"Okay then… but, just to let you know, school is over."  
"O-oh, uhm, thanks. Hey, Ishida?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you come over to my house tonight?"  
"Huh? Sure, what time?"  
"Six. Yuzu's cooking, so don't eat. See you, Ishida."  
"See you, Kurosaki."

Uryu arrived at his apartment and began doing his homework. It was such a sudden and strange request. Ichigo wanted him to come over to his house? Ichigo has never been so nice to him and, quite frankly, it freaked him out.

"Whatever…"

Changing out of his school uniform, he put on a pair of white skinny jeans, a light purple (half sleeved) shirt and his dark blue (almost black) Nikes. He grabbed his phone and keys and locked his door. He began on his way to the Kurosaki household. He knocked on the door.

"Hey, Ishida."  
"Hello, Kurosaki. Can I come in?"  
"Yeah, sure."

Ichigo opened the door wider in order to allow his 'friends' entrance. Ichigo closed the door, then led Uryu to his room. Uryu took a seat on the desk chair, while Ichigo plopped on the bed.

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you invite me here, Kurosaki?"  
"Huh? Oh, I don't know… I just kinda did."

At those words, Uryu relaxed in his chair. Kurosaki was Kurosaki again. Brash, stupid, over-protective, 'I sometimes want to punch in the face', Kurosaki.

"Ichi-nii, Ishida-san! Dinner!"

The two teens went downstairs and sat at the table. Karin sat down, soon followed by Yuzu with the meal.

"Karin, do you know where dad is?"  
"Huh? Oh, I think he said something about paperwork…"  
"So old goat chin is actually getting some work done, that's new…"  
"Yeah, he said he'd be home around-"

"I'M HOOOOOOOOME!"

The door flew open (amazing that it didn't break), as the eldest of the Kurosaki's came into the house feet first. He ran up to Ichigo and was about to give him an epic nuggie, but froze as he saw their guest. He gave this blank look, for he recognized the face, but couldn't quite place the name. He could only remember the father and the mother of the beautiful young teen.

"You're Ryuken and Katagiri's son, right?"  
"How do you know that?"

The boy straightened up and looked as if he is ready to bolt just at the mention of his parent's names. His sapphire eyes narrowed and Isshin had a feeling that he'd seen that lately, not in his parents. Where had he seen that lately?

"No need to bolt, boy. I'm an old friend of Ryuken's, way back when, that is."  
"But I don't remember ever meeting you..."  
"You were only a baby, then."  
"I guess that would explain it… I am Uryu Ishida. Nice to meet you, Kurosaki-san."  
"Just call me Isshin!"

He couldn't think straight. There was something about him that he remembered. Something he couldn't put his finger on. He felt like shouting.

"Dinner's served!"

They ate in a not so silence. Ichigo and Isshin got in a couple of fist fights. Yuzu and Uryu talked about some cooking and sewing tricks. Karin just continued on with her meal. Once they finished their meals and said their farewells. Uryu returned home and Ichigo returned to his room. Bringing out his new doll, he laid down on his bed, on his chest.

"You're the closest one to the prize, I suppose. If only he was this easy to manipulate…"

Ichigo began straightening out the doll's clothes to make sure that it stays perfect. He continued playing with the dolls hair until he fell asleep.

**"Please, no! I don't want to be a doll!"**

Ichigo woke, dressed and went to his school, but he couldn't stop the thoughts from flowing.

_If only he could turn him into a doll. A perfect porcelain figure of his creation._

School finished with little notes on Ichigo's book. His homework assignments didn't make any sense, for his mind wouldn't listen, it would only reject. Reject beautiful images of a beautiful person in outfits of his choice, posed as he chooses.

"Hey, Ishida!"  
"I am right next to you, Kurosaki."  
"Oh, yeah, sorry 'bout that… I was just wondering if you could help me with my homework. I don't know why, but I was kinda spacey today."  
"Sure, what do you need help with?"  
"All of it."  
"Yes, I can help you."  
"And do you mind if we do it at your house? My dad's a little insane."  
"Of course."

They began walking to Uryu's apartment, as Isshin stepped into his sons room. He needed to have another look at those dolls, but he wasn't sure why. He opened the closet and just stared at the dolls, they stared back. He looked them over and studied the meaning of their one similarity.

_Blue eyes._

He looked on. Some had blond hair, some had brown hair, some even had purple hair, but he paid more attention to the ones with navy blue hair. He finished looking at all the dolls and still couldn't solve the puzzle his son had created. Taking a seat on the bed, he went to grab the pillow, when he noticed Ichigo's newest and 'favorite' doll.

_A doll with breath taking art work focused on the eyes._

That's when the gears began turning.

He grabbed the doll, ran downstairs and out the front door. He ran to the hospital and didn't even talk to the receptionist as he flew by. Arriving at his office, he opened the door.

"Ryuken, it's about our sons."  
"Knock next time, Kurosaki Isshin."  
"I need to look at a recent picture of your son."  
"And why is that?"  
"I believe he's in danger."  
"And why should I care that that fool got himself into trouble?"  
"Stop playing tough guy and cough up the picture. I know you have one because I saw it before."  
"If it'll get you out of my office."

Ryuken got his wallet out and handed the picture of his son to Isshin. He was trying to look distant, but Isshin could tell that he was scared for his son. Isshin left the office and ran to the nearby park. He sat on an empty bench and took a look at the picture. It was a sideways looking picture, as if someone was hiding themselves as they took it. The teen was caught in the middle of laughing, making the picture obtain a big smile and squinted eyes. Isshin compared the picture to the doll in his hand and found what he expected to be true.

_The doll was a female replica of the boy._

Flipping over the picture, he found himself in luck, for it had an address on it. More precisely, it had Uryu's address. He began his journey to the apartment complex quickly, for he had no clue to his sons intentions. Insides Uryu's apartment, the teen was explaining how to complete their writing assignment, while Ichigo just continued to stare at the back of his 'tutor's' head.

"Hey, Ishida…"  
"Yes, Kurosaki?"  
"Why do you live alone? I mean… you've never told me about your family."  
"I don't want to talk about it, okay? Can we just get back to the assignment?"  
"Sure…"  
"Hm? What is this?"

Uryu had Ichigo's writing notebook out to the last written page. He read the poem there.

"Kurosaki… this is such beautiful writing."  
"Oh, uh, thanks…"  
"Why do you need help?"  
"Well, It's more of a different kind of help. It's just…"  
"It's just what, Kurosaki?"

Uryu was pinned to the floor, on top of Ichigo's open writing notebook, with the very teen on top of him. Uryu was flat on his chest, Ichigo was flat on his back.

"K-Kurosaki… would you mind getting off of me? This kind of hurts."

It was a struggled conversation. Uryu's mind was pulling an absolute blank, so he resorted to pulling things out of his ass. His face pushed into the page of the magnificent poem, his glasses laying next to him. He was surprised when Ichigo began reciting the very poem.

_"Here comes the day. The day when the ivory colored skin, becomes porcelain. The day where the fragile looking body, becomes glass. The day when the resistant mind, becomes open. The day when the perfect person, becomes the perfect doll. What a doll they would be, if they could be. An impossibility, which is the only thing society will accept. An expectation to be a mold of a doll, when one can never truly be, something as perfect as a designed being."_  
"K-Kurosaki?"  
"That poem was written for you, you know."  
"K-Kurosaki?"  
"How would you like to become my very own doll, Uryu?"  
"Kurosaki! AHH!"  
"Hush, sweetheart. Have good dreams."

Isshin arrived at Uryu's apartment complex. Going up to room 2B, he pounded on the door.

"Uryu! Open up!"

The door didn't open and he didn't hear any movement. The only thing he heard was police sirens closing in on the area. He kept banging on the door until the police literally pulled him away. They rammed in the door to reveal an empty apartment. A police officer walked over to the open note-book on the floor, blood stained the paper, but he could easily read the writing. She read the writing out loud.

_"Here comes the day. The day when the ivory colored skin, becomes porcelain. The day where the fragile looking body, becomes glass. The day when the resistant mind, becomes open. The day when the perfect person, becomes the perfect doll. What a doll they would be, if they could be. An impossibility, which is the only thing society will accept. An expectation to be a mold of a doll, when one can never truly be, something as perfect as a designed being."_  
"What does that mean, chief?"  
"I have no idea. Bring that man to me."  
"Yes."

She put on a pair of gloves and picked up the notebook. Walking outside she went to meet up with the man, noticing something odd in his left arm.

_A porcelain doll._

Twenty years later in England, thirty-six year old, Ichigo Kurosaki, was sitting in his porcelain doll shop. The bells rang out, telling of a new customer. A little girl with long blond hair entered. She had a huge smile and was holding her father's hand, dragging him into the store after her.

"Good afternoon, can I help you with something?"  
"Yes, my daughter would like a doll and I've heard a lot of good things about this shop."  
"I'm sure you will find something, take your time."

The little girl looked around the shop with big eyes, her father having a very heavy British accent and Ichigo having a much lighter Japanese one. They both watched the young girl inspect the dolls carefully, before picking one up. The doll had ocean blue eyes, a shade darker blue in hair, pale ivory skin, a short blue dress looking similar to the one of a child's character in Wonderland, white stockings and red shoes. The dolls hair was to its butt, but the sides were pulled back and put up in a large, red bow.

"Can I get this one, father?"  
"Of course you can, sir?"

Ichigo rung the man up and took one last look at the doll before wrapping her up and handing her to the girl.

"Take good care of her."  
"I will, mister. Thank you."  
"Thank you."

After they left, he closed up shop for the night. Walking down the stairs of the big shop, he came to a stop at a big stone door. Unlocking it, he went inside and turned on the lights. His eyes went to the largest figure in the room.

On a throne-like chair in the center of the room held a beautiful porcelain doll. A doll the size of a six-teen year old, with a porcelain body and a long flowing red dress. White ruffles at all ends of the dress, along with gold accents and a pink bow on the left side of its chest. A big white bow holding back loose strands of hair. Of extensions, that is. He got up close to the doll to stare into lifeless ocean blue eyes.

"I always knew that you could be the most magnificent doll yet, my little Uryu…"


End file.
